Unspoken Agreement
by krystal-dolphin
Summary: A simple short story reciting innocent love, and on what finding someone who truly understands and accepts you can be like. Trunks and Marron based. [Complete]


**Unspoken Agreement **

– **Short story**

-

-

"I think that the only time that I have perhaps ever smiled was when I found out that Jerry Springer was going to be axed.

But my world came crashing down again when that decision was annulled.

You could say that I'm not exactly the most cheerful of people, but then, you could say many things, couldn't you? You might tell me that, peace is flowing about the world, perhaps?

Whatever.

Let me tell you something, for reference, in case you don't understand my sophisticated babble throughout the duration of this time: I- am- not- funny. I exist as a mere distraction to reality. I do not seek out to make others happy, neither to destroy their pitiful minds. I am --"

"Hey, Trunks, talking to yourself again?"

A pair of blue eyes gazed suspiciously at another.

"Am I _disturbing_ you, _Marron_?"

"Yeah you are, get your foot off my dress. And why you talking to yourself in the mirror like that? It ain't healthy. Your dad told you to stop doing that, remember? He said he'd kill you."

"Shut up! It's not affecting you in any way, so leave me be."

"Well, actually it is. Your voice is really annoying."

"…"

Trunks lifted his foot off the tail of Marron's summer dress, allowing her to rise from the grass.

"What are you saying anyway? And I heard you say 'you', so you can't be talking to yourself."

"That's none of your business!"

Marron raised both hands, signalling 'no offence intended'. "Sure, sure."

"But if you _must_ know, I was speaking to the souls out there who are sick of humanity."

"Uhh, well I wasn't really that bothe—"

"And if you must know, I was saying that I am a neutral being in this world where everyone is biased, on one side or the other."

"I know what biased means—"

"And if you must know… I can see your underwear!"

Marron slapped Trunks around the head, _hard_, and then made her way over to the pond.

"You're such a dork!" she shouted from the water.

"You're such a dork!" he mimicked back to her.

Trunks receded, and took a big sip from his drink through the straw. "Anyway, what was I saying? Well, just as you've seen there, the world is full of big-headed, clever, and sadistic…"

Trunks sighed,

"… Beautiful, intelligent… wonderful… Marron. Ah well, my sentence didn't make sense there, did it? Not surprising really. I get weird around her 'because I really like her. I think she knows because she says she loves me all the time. Although, when you're a person in my state of mind, it'd be much better if you didn't hear stuff like that, which sends the insecurity bugs swarming up and down your spine, wondering whether or not it's for real or not. Oh well, here she is again."

"Come in the water, Trunks!" Marron squealed, leaning down to usher her friend to his feet. "Come on!"

Unable to resist, and having turned into jelly in her arms, Trunks followed suit and let Marron pull him to the water's edge.

"I'm not so sure, Marron. My mom said my cold's not fully cleared yet…" Trunks mumbled, shifting his feet inwards and starting to feel hesitant.

Marron beamed, not able to retain the thought of how unwarily cute her friend was being. "Trunks, come on!" she urged, taking his hands, and leading him into the water.

"Well, I got to ask her…"

"What was that, Trunks?"

The purple-haired teenager looked up from the ground and realised that he'd been talking absent-mindedly again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just bein' stupid."

Marron giggled whole-heartedly and shook her head. "You're such a dootz."

Two minutes later, she had managed to persuade him to take off his socks and shoes and step into the water. Trunks looked down, feeling that this was a bad idea. "Marron, I'd better go back up, I'll get a cold again."

"Oh, just don't worry about it, alright? I promise to stay with you forever if you get a cold, okay?"

Instantly, Trunks smiled, but only for a moment until he realised that it was just a figure of speech.

"Though it'd be nice…"

"Trunks! Please remind yourself that I never know what you're saying when you talk to yourself, and have some courtesy to translate if you're not gonna shut up!"

Trunks laughed on seeing the expression on his friend's face. Marron pouted.

Suddenly, on receiving one of her 'clever' ideas, Marron leapt towards Trunks and tackled him into the water, sending him onto his back.

"GRR!" she screamed maniacally, like a mad child.

"What the, HEY! —"

Trunks sat up a little and rubbed his head. "Marron, I think you broke my brain." He murmured in unconscious exaggeration.

Marron giggled. "Trunks, your brain is too big to break, you geek!" she joked.

Trunks took this opportunity to crack an ill timed, not to mention not funny, joke. "A little like something else, huh?" he said in a 'seductive' voice, and raising an eyebrow up and down.

Marron stared at him pitifully. "Just, no." she exclaimed.

"What? I was talking about my heart! You dirty-minded child!"

Taking in his quick and witty answer, Marron couldn't help but smile at Trunks. She nudged his cheek playfully and exclaimed, "Who would wanna break your heart?"

"Hey…" Trunks sighed, taking offence in her remark. "I'm not that bad." Although he showed mock disappointment, he was really taking a sting within.

"Trunks, I didn't mean that! You're so pessimistic sometimes. I meant that no girl would ever want to break your heart, because it's a… great heart really." Marron half stuttered, she was never good at these sort of things. "Yeah, you got a great heart, kiddo. That's why I love you!"

Trunks felt a similar tugging at his heart again. Now or never?

"I love you the most."

Marron's smile faded a great deal, only to become even brighter. "I already knew that, didn't I?" she exclaimed, and hurried off towards the horizon on land, her silhouette dancing against the crimson sky along with seeds of dandelion, symbolising hopes of yesterday, present dreams, and songs of tomorrow.

**O W A R I**


End file.
